The White Phantom
by Nightrous
Summary: Orphaned at a young age, a boy is seen as an outcast among his peers. Taunted and despised for his apparent weak abilities in a community of the strong, he finds peace only in a solitary environment. But one day, he meets a man that gives him a choice, an opportunity to change his life. To change his future. To change his Destiny.
1. Prologue

**Hey all, **

**I've decided to release a new fanfiction as this area of LoL has recently sparked my interest. Every once in a while, if this incentive is large enough, I write something about it. Here is somewhat of a sneak-peek to the actual story! **

**For those still waiting for my other fanfic: Reunions, fear not, I am goin' ham on both stories and doing a lot of planning for the future of both storylines. **

**Before people complain, I will warn all readers. This fanfic will at times deviate from the lore-friendly zone and there will definitely be a some AU and OCs.**

**Rated M: For Violence, Profane Language and potential lemons.**

**Other than that, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>One Fell Swoop<span>

Prologue: Unstoppable

_Fear. It traps the soul like a vice. Surrounds the soul with infinite darkness. Squeezing the auric life out of it. Oh Fear! Tension without adrenaline, darkness without definition, an abyss of confusion eroding at sanity. Waiting patiently in the blackest corners of the mind, incited by a spark, like a match ready to by lit on fire. _

_Yet that fire, it burns without light. It burns with a fiery passion of dusky obscurity, blinding those blessed with vision, and still, damning those who are not as fortunate, those without sight at their disposal. _

_Fear is incomprehensible to those who reject it as a cursed trait. To those who embrace it though, those who have accepted it as a part of the soul and mind instead of segregating Fear from other traits can master and use it to their advantage. _

_However, as this evil world goes, Fear, like any other mastered ability can be the cause to corruption. For if one does not maintain constant mental and spiritual control over it, it will take over. It will take over, and―regardless of how skilled you are, how powerful your mind is―it will slowly manipulate you into a twisted, chaotic creature. _

_And once it starts, it's UNSTOPPABLE._

_**- (Ancient Relic retrieved from the outskirts of Icathia) -**_

**. . .**

**Entry 21 ― **_**August 29, Year 400 Ω**_

_My results from the last __**rifting**__ were extraordinary! Simply phenomenal! It appears the primeval force FEAR can be isolated and placed under numerous layers of . . . I wouldn't want to say ignorance but that seems to be the best term for this situation. Certain creatures born within this unique dimension come into existence with a natural talent for―Bah, this is of elementary diction towards me, and it degrades at my very intellect but―killing. I would much rather the phrase: disassemble and consume (knowledge that is). _

_Nevertheless, these are remarkable beings! They have gone through what would seem as if countless evolutions in a single generation, which would explain their immunity to FEAR. Those in the __**Alpha**__ stage have developed the ultimate techniques and tools for survival (and combat) and at this pace, they will soon ascend to my current stage. The last stage. The __**Omega.**_

__[Missing Submission Identity]_

―_System link may have been removed from records_

―_System Shutting Down . . ._

**. . .**

―_System Reboot Successful . . .  
>―Memory Recovery Successful . . .<br>―Accessing Database . . ._

**Entry 29 ― **_**September 21, Year 400 Ω**_

_Alas, the thoughts racing through my mind, so to say, are exhilarating yet disturbing. Perhaps this is the first time in a long time, in which I have experienced excitement. My most gifted pupil Kaleb White will assist me in my next endeavour, as he has done for a majority of my previous experiments. Although he is a human, he is the first to develop an affinity for the power within this dimension as well as an immunity to its corruptive properties. He harnesses this dimensional energy instinctively and progresses at a rate unseen before. For instance, he has discovered a new property of the dimension, something I haven't done in a century! _

_Rift Elasticity, as he calls it, is the dimensional ability to shift the planes and structure of matter, allowing almost instantaneous transportation to any other dimension. As of now, only he has mastered this technique as he invented it, though I will soon explore this area; it sparks my utmost interest._

_Kaleb's competence rivals that of my Second-in-Command, Malakai, and I believe he is set to surpass the latter. Jealousy in inevitable as it is the natural process of competition, but I trust both of them to have matured substantially to settle on their own accord in their own time. _

_Aha! I remember my de-railed car in my broken train of thought! I have decided, I shall name this dimension, 'El Vacio.' _

_The Void._

_~ Supreme Commander [etched out, illegible text]._

…  
>…<p>

_Grandmaster of the Rift_

* * *

><p><strong>You know what, I just love writing prologues. Simple and vague and I have an excuse to do so. <strong>

**It's also [actually] feels great to write something away from my usual lemons. Great to stretch that creative literary prowess. ("Hurrah!")**

**WHO ARE THESE NEW CHARACTERS? Let the guessing games begin!**

**OKK, readers, leave some feedback, comments and suggestions and suggestions in A REVIEW. It helps significantly! :)**

**Peace,  
>Nightrous<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: The New Generation

**Alright! So finally, I've had time to finish the new chapter and I uploaded as soon as I could. I'm extremely sorry for the MASSIVE delay and I hope this chapter might just make up for it.**

**If You've noticed, I changed the name of the story from "One Fell Swoop," to "The White Phantom." This was because I forgot to mention one VERY important factor of this story: I'm Dedicating this fanfic to WingsofRequiem, another fanfic writer. He is, as well as his fanfic "In Her Icy Embrace" the inspiration to "The White Phantom" and thus, there will appear to be slight parallels between his story. I highly recommend readers to read his fanfiction stories.**

**As a light precaution, there will be AU and in turn, OCs, so bear with my plotting. Other than that, enjoy the first chapter to "THE WHITE PHANTOM!"**

* * *

><p><strong>The White Phantom<strong>

Chapter 1: The New Generation

A boy sat quietly in his seat with the sun to his back. It came into the room at somewhat of a slant, keeping most of his right side warm and leaving his left ear on the dark side of the moon. It was quite a comforting feeling. His eyes were blank, as if staring off into the distance. Comforting enough to _fall … asleep_…

"Wake up!"

The boy jerked back to reality. There was no actual "distance"; a black-board sat ten metres in front of his wooden desk.

"I will _not_ have a student falling asleep in my class! _Falling asleep! _Don't you think it is at the least, preposterous?"

The boy's eyes slowly shifted from the blank black-board to the figure standing slightly to the left, a tall, lean man in a checkered blue shirt and black dress pants. The teacher had a long finger pointed directly at him.

"Huh―?" He mumbled, then finally, fully extracted himself from the realm of day-dreams. "Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Ao-Shin."

"It's Lao-Shin! LAO. SHIN. Do you fancy being punished?"

At the word punishment, the boy perked up and shook his head vigorously. His mind had been programmed to react to punishment with fear; he had the scars on the back of his leg to prove it. Then: _Don't worry, it's not Grandfather. _

"No, I'm deeply sorry Mr. Lao-shin." He shook his head one more time for good measure.

The teacher fumed for a few extra moments, and grumbled to himself. He turned to a short figure, standing in front of the blackboard. Or rather _under _it.

"Don't mind the boy's ignorance. Please continue Dr. Heimerdinger."

The yordle with the elaborate yellow hair nodded in acknowledgement.

"It's alright, I'm sure his intentions aren't negative." Clearing his throat, Dr. Heimerdinger started to speak again. "As we conclude this discussion, who can tell me the major discoveries in PROJECT: TETHER?"

"We discovered Kaleb can't concentrate for shit," Someone shouted from the back of the class. The entire class burst into laughter.

They boy named Kaleb clenched his fists.

"Dream on kid, dream on," another voice sneered behind him. The laughter roared into his face and gnawed at his patience.

"SILENCE," Mr. Lao-shin boomed, but it was contagious. He stifled a giggle and it came out as a cough. However, when Dr. Heimerdinger raised his hand, it effectively shut up the entire room. He may have been classified as "nerdy" but no one doubted his battle prowess; his inventions were said to have single-handedly turned the tide of a battle in the Rune Wars. And at this point, he did not find the situation funny at all.

"This―" he motioned his small hand in an indication of the whole classroom, "―is an illustration of how _immature _and _disrespectful _the modern generation has become. Simply because he is a more docile and targetable victim, you hunt after his morale like savages. Unbelievable."

Clearly, nobody was laughing now.

Mr. Lao-shin mumbled. "Er―class dismissed." Everyone student immediately stood up and quickly filed out of the room. Only Kaleb remained unmoving at his desk.

Dr. Heimerdinger sighed.

"You shouldn't allow them too much freedom, Felix. At least not during this rebellious period within their growth," Heimerdinger shook his head in disappointment. "Adolescents tend to become rather defiant at this age."

"No, it's not like that," exclaimed Mr. Lao-shin. "They―"

The yordle cut him off. "Hold on―is Kaleb the usual victim of their devices?"

"Well . . . yes. Yes he is."

"Can't you stop them?"

"…" Mr. Lao-shin looked as if he were about to speak, then his eyes grew unfocused and he looked towards the distance, deciding to remain silent.

Heimerdinger was confused. "Is there something I'm perhaps, missing?"

"Well―It's not exactly something we like to boast of. It's rather tragic."

The yordle's curiosity was evident and he gave the teacher an expression that prompted Lao-Shin to continue.

Mr. Lao-shin gave a long exhale. "Ionia's ideology and praise has once been of its competence in spiritual enlightenment. This was shown by Karma's great-grandfather, Rivello. But after Ionia's participation in the Rune wars, strength began to dominate Ionia's revered culture. After a full two decades of chaos, a descendant of the legendary Monk Shojin was able to restore order within our people, but at a great cost. This was Kaleb's father, who lost his life as the last few conspirators made a desperate attempt at vengeance. It was said that on the night the exile of the four leaders, who were branded traitors, was arranged, one of the guards on duty was a freshly-turned recruit of theirs. He smuggled in a _Scroll of Necromancy_ and the leading conspirator, summoned the four spirits of FEAR."

"Four spirits of FEAR?!" Heimerdinger was bemused. "It's not possible. Such an action would go against the _dignity_ of one who has worked his life to become a summoner!"

The teacher shook his head. "Istvaan was different. He was always a nonconformist to the old ways, an active catalyst for powers beyond the limitations set by the League.

"Ah, _Him_." The professor spoke the reference with scorn.

"Yes, the same man who took advantage of the League's forgiving council and then attempted an extra-planar summoning that was beyond his grasp. The League should have foreseen his darkness but efforts to stop the Fifth War had tired them. They grew too soft."

A moment of silence fell upon the two old companions and both became lost in thought. This was short-lived.

"Why don't you tell him about how my father died _in vain,_" Kaleb interrupted with contempt and resentment. He stormed out of the classroom.

"Wait, Kaleb we didn't mean to offend y―" The yordle's small arms stretched out in reach for Kaleb but the boy had swiftly exited.

"Alas, I shouldn't have spoken of his father in front of him. The boy lost his father at the age of five."

"But my curiosity still begs of closure. What following events occurred that night?"

Lao-shin rubbed his forehead as if an effort to erase the very memory from existence. "They were consumed by the spirits. Or rather fused with them. Four powerful beasts of chaos. They broke free of their chains and with their newfound abilities, slaughtered the entire Ionian guard, taking Kaleb's father captive. It was said they tortured him for weeks before executing him brutally. The Shojin Monks found his remains in the ruins of an abandoned Ionian temple, violated with black magics. His corpse was found hanging from the ceiling at the centre of their rituals. His hands were locked to the ceiling with the same chains they broke free of, his flesh, eroded by their Dark arts. His head, severed from its foundation, was nowhere to be found. It was suspected that the four took his head as a―" he shivered in disgust. "―retribution prize."

Heimerdinger gave a rarely-seen, horrified expression. "My curiosity has promptly withered." He announced.

"They were never found though," Lao-shin continued, "They seemingly disappeared from all of Valoran. We contacted Demacia and even, at great hesitance, Noxus but any trace of their existence was―gone."

"But what of Ionia?"

"It was divided and still is. When Swain took over Noxus and began their march to conquer Valoran, half of us wanted fight, and the other half wanted to resort to diplomatic settlement. Obviously, Noxians aren't exactly known for an expertise in diplomacy. But―but I believe in the new generation."

"I see what you mean. They are quite a strong, intelligent group. Just not the most focused, or serious students."

"Yeah … Karma's generation, as you can see with her friends, value both strength and enlightenment. They believe in a unity of the two elements and I'm actually starting to believe in their way of thinking too. The only downside to this is they view Kaleb as weak, and not _worthy_ of Ionia."

Heimerdinger casually glanced at his hextech watch, and suddenly yelped. "Oh! It's 5:00 already. Time flies quite quickly!"

"Leaving so soon?"

"Yes, I have an appointment with Summoner Caius at Arcanum Majoris this evening."

"Ah, good old Caius. Still on the job eh?"

"Indeed, he enjoys teaching to a greater extent than I expected. Frankly, I never noticed any patience in him when he first entered the Academy."

"The Academy," the teacher said it as a statement more than a question. "While you're there could you perhaps deliver this to my son?" Mr. Lao-shin produced a leather pouch with a silver clip button. He placed his right thumb firmly on the button and it glowed green momentarily. The silver button seemingly dissolved and the pouch popped open. Inside, he pulled out a pendant with a dark blue ornament, bordered also with silver, but when Heimerdinger observed with care, he noticed a constant swirl of shades of blue and purple.

"It's a void essence."

"I can see that. I'd recognize it anywhere; I've been studying it for the past year. PROJECT: TETHER," After a short pause, he continued at a whisper, "How _in the name of Seraph _were you able to obtain this? The only way our research team was able to obtain a _meager_ amount of this specimen was through a depleting spring hidden in the northern cliffs of Ionia. That was PROJECT: TETHER. We were actually investigating a thermal signal to what we believed to be a temporal discrepancy region. In other words―another dimension."

_Pause._

Heimerdinger scratched his chin. "But when we arrived, the signal disappeared. All that remained was a small pocket of void essence, scattered across the deepest parts of the spring, and even this we took great lengths to harvest and preserve.

Lao-shin carefully placed the pendant back into the pouch and closed it. The silver clip-button mysteriously reappeared and locked it in place.

"It was a family artefact. Entrusted to us by the earliest Shojin Monks passed down through the generations in secrecy. To this date, only a handful of Ionians, all related by blood to our family know of its existence."

"Any idea what it does?"

Lao-shin shrugged. "Not clear on that my friend. I know about as much as you do. Ionian Legend speaks of―"

"― of the void essence harbouring the power to tether a soul to a certain dimension. Yes, that was the first item I came upon. What for, I know not of, perhaps at the risk of being pulled _out_ of our dimension? But I don't see the odds of something that major happening."

The teacher sighed. "Whatever, just please, somehow deliver it to my son. It―it was his mother's parting gift before she succumbed to her injuries. I want him to keep it, as a reminder that his mother's spirit still lives in the enlightenment within us."

The yordle nodded solemnly. "Alright, I'll do my best to make sure he receives it."

"Thank-you, old friend."

"Farewell. I will visit you again once I've discovered the void essence's true purpose!"

"I wish you the best of luck to your Project."

The yordle saluted him with his short arms and was gone. At once, the teacher's shoulders slumped. He peeked out of the classroom to ensure he was alone, then opened his right palm. Unwrapping the white bandages mummifying his arm, he revealed a small silver coin with an _Omega_ symbol engraved on both sides. As it was exposed to the air, the symbol immediately glowed a brilliant, dark red. Lao-shin pressed his lips to the coin.

"This is my final order. Transfuse and―"

He said the last few words in a deep, desperate tone, though it seemed he was speaking to another entity other than the coin.

"Find your _purpose_."

* * *

><p><strong>That's about it for the first chapter, and I'll leave you readers off with a small cliff-hanger!<strong>

**I will be less pummeled with academic work so in the upcoming weeks of December, especially nearing Christmas, I will be able to update more and make up for the lack of content in the past two months.**

**Feel Free to leave your comments, suggestions and critique in a REVIEW below!**

**Peace,  
>Nightrous<strong>


	3. Chapter 2: Even the Wind Mocks him

**I don't know how to apologize, nor do I know how to amend yet another delay, other than updating! So let me explain myself: I've finished this chapter about 2 months ago, but I was conflicted to how the story's plot would progress in the future. After a long period of time, the work load came in from Academics, and this story sorta got left in the back of the closet, so-to-speak, and forgotten. **

**It isn't the best chapter (and I've used this excuse many times :3 ) but bear with me. I've done my best to finish up the chapter and leave you readers looking forward to the next!**

**Without further adieu, I present to you Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p><strong>The White Phantom<strong>

Chapter 2: Even the Wind Mocks him

Kaleb trudged along the path leading across the grassy fields from the school. He sulked in protest of the uproar in the last class.

_They think you're weak, Kaleb. _He spoke to himself. _Why can't you be STRONGER?_ _Prove to them you're a worthy Ionian. _

Then: _I don't need their approval. I can do just fine without their praise. They'll hinder me anyways. Stupid morons. _He thought with anger.

He was angry of their constant criticism and _smart-ass _remarks, their sneers and their physical abuse, shoving him around, kicking him around, trying to wear down his morale. _They think they can get away with this? Just because I can't fight back?_ That was it. He was also angry with himself, how he can and will never be able to stand up to their domineering superiority. They're _smugness_.

Hate burned fiercely within his heart. He wished to crush them one day. _I can perhaps, surpass them in the next two years. _

_No. I WILL._

As the shadow of the towering sycamore tree cast over his figure, he thought he felt a latent threat. Reason was obscured by anger though and he dismissed the hunch.

Kaleb barely had time to register a blur of movement before he was knocked fifteen meters from his foundation. As he landed, the impact jarred him from his anger which was immediately replaced by a sharp pain up his spine. It wasn't just a physical pain though. Following the strike was a burning sensation as he gradually realized his clothes had caught fire.

"AAGH!" he screamed in agony. Surprisingly the burning sensation faded and just as he glanced at his injured side, he noticed what looked suspiciously like light blue skin instead of bruised tissue, but he blinked at it disappeared. The pain miraculously subsided.

Turning around to see who his attacker was, a mixed expression of fear and rage stretched across his face. This was not good. When the smoke cleared from the apparently explosive assault, a tall, well-built figure emerged. The figure was not overly muscular but it was obvious that strength radiated from his intimidating frame. He had his arms in a casual Ionian combat stance, arms positioned strictly mirroring one another, angled at the elbows so his forearms were raised defensively, sixty-degrees from his biceps. His hands were loose, not clutched into a fist yet, but fingers curled towards the palm and were prepared to take the offense. An unmistakable style was at play; the figure's right leg was raised as if spring-loaded to launch a vicious kick at any approaching threat. One hated name crossed his mind.

"How's it going over there _orphan?_" the figure's voice spoke condescendingly. "Found you parents yet?"

"_Malekai_," Kaleb's voice shook with fury. How _dare _he. "My parents are dead," Kaleb said as-a-matter-of-factly, "And you have no _right_ to insult my parents!"

"Oh, please don't tell me he's gonna weep. Aw, he's gonna _weep_," Malekai taunted. Kaleb stood confused momentarily as the phrase was not spoken at his direction. Then the entire posse arrived. Varus stepped out of the smoke first. His face revealed nothing but disapproval, though more of Kaleb's weakness than Malekai's violence. He was followed by Karma, evidently the head of the group being the child of Ionia's spiritual leader. She revealed no contempt but no mercy either. Shen and Zed, two inseparable companions and the self-proclaimed ninjas of their class both sported bored looks, waiting for the action to initiate. Others, including Irelia and her brother Zelos stood passively at Karma's side.

"Now do I have the _right?"_ Malekai challenged Kaleb. "Come one, take your stance. _Attack_ me."

Part of Kaleb wanted to rush at the _numbskull_and throw a volley of punches at that _despicable _face but the rational part of him knew he wouldn't get within 25 meters of Malekai before Irelia and Zelos subdued him. No. _Incapacitate _was more accurate.

Kaleb made his decision. "You people just going to stand there? And watch him abuse me?" he shouted to the other members of the posse. "Is that what a _true Ionian_ would do?" He stood his ground.

"Hey don't keep me waiting," Malekai said impatiently. "You make the first move!"

Kaleb remained resolute in his decision.

Shen snickered. "Too bad Lee left us. Flippin' genius made it into Arcanum Majoris! Now you'll never improve, Mal."

"He desires to practice a new attack he learned. Lee sin's legendary Shojin Kick." Zed informed Kaleb after observing the boy's silent reply. He and Shen fist-bumped and laughed.

Malekai turned to Zed with irritation.

"Don't fucking _tell_ him. Now he's definitely not gonna attack."

When he shifted his attention back at Kaleb, the boy was gone.

"Where in the _fuck?!"_ a bemused expression distorted Malekai's face. Shen and Zed were laughing hysterically but as the realized Kaleb's sudden disappearance, they blinked, surprised. Then they transitioned into shrieks of uncontrollable glee. Karma, on the other hand, awakened from her spiritual thoughts, was dumbfounded. She nodded slowly.

"That was actually impressive, not going to lie. I've never seen that technique before."

Malekai was yet, still left in the dark. "I don't get it. What _the hell_ happened?!"

"Should have been paying attention Mal―" Varus started, before Malekai cut him off. The tall boy whipped around with unmatched fury in his eyes.

"Don't call me by that name. _NEVER_ call me by that name!"

Varus raised his hands in surrender. Karma shouted to achieve _decorum_. "Silence!"

The posse immediately quieted and she continued, "If you weren't paying attention _Malekai_―" she emphasized his name, "―Kaleb simply vanished without a trace of energy or mana."

Karma proceeded without letting him reply. "Now if you'd all, for Ionia's sake, return to your residences without constantly _bickering_, I along with the rest of Ionia would appreciate it."

The group grumbled as their expectations for a fight dissolved and they gradually disbanded to their own individual priorities. Karma heaved a sigh, released from her stress. "Holy shit Malekai," she swore, abandoning her usual formality, "why do you always have to cause such a massive ruckus?" She slapped her forehead. "Oh! And I was just about to break through the next zen! Ruined my concentration . . ." she muttered as she too walked off into the distance.

Slowly but surely, the group dispersed until a girl remained. She had a lean physique built for speed and agility. However, her eyes betrayed the strength hidden behind the slender body, a bright, fiery amber tint in contrast with the dark island of her pupils. Her hair was a darker shade of brown, though a few greyish-white strands were concentrated on the right. She had a naturally white complexion but sported a very light tan from regular exposure to the relentless Ionian sun.

She gazed at the spot in which Kaleb had vanished. _Fascinating_, she thought. _How does one simply disappear? _Thinking harder, she also thought she noticed Kaleb's rather quick recovery from Malekai's strike.

"Rosalyn!"

Her eyes looked for the source of the voice calling her and finally arrived at a tall girl with black hair. Irelia was waving at her from a distance.

"Rose, ya gotta hurry up!" she called, "We're gonna miss dinner if we don't start walking back!"

Rosalyn raised up her index finger, indicating Irelia to wait. Irelia rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Alright, one more minute. Zelos and I are _starving_."

One part of Rosalyn wanted to know more. _How did he do it? Where did he go? _Her other side, her prideful side, conflicted. _Who cares? _It whispered. _He's a weakling. And nobody should give a damn about weaklings. They're only good at getting in your way. _Starting towards the direction of the mountains, where her house was located, she became lost in thought.

**. . .**

In reality, Kaleb had blacked out. After he had reached the edge of Malekai's scope of vision as the latter turned his head to face Shen, Kaleb felt a slight, almost subconscious tug at his mind. He was subsequently enveloped in darkness as his senses melted into a meaningless jumble of mush.

Then, complete silence. Not even the slightest breath of wind, tapping of footsteps, or the voices of those tormenting him. All but one voice.

The voice softly coaxed him.

"_You MUST remember." _

Strange. It was so gentle, yet rasped as if an ancient entity. However, his mind didn't register a sound. Rather a _feeling_. A conversation of minds.

The voice sounded more distant this time. It spoke slowly, but he could only catch on to the last few words. The same words.

"—_must REMEMBER!"_

It was more urgent. And . . . mechanical. _Mechanical?_

"_KALEB!"_

It spoke his name!

And as if from a dream, he felt his senses return to him. He was lying down on some sort of stone platform. Cold to the touch. He felt himself replying, but mysteriously, his lips did not seem to move.

"It's too—too painful, master."

The voice was almost a whisper now.

"_It is imperative that you remember. Only then can we continue!"_

"I—I can't."

"_I don't think you understand Kaleb. I'm not giving you a choice." _There was a hint of coldness at the end of that statement.

"Why?!" Kaleb's lips spoke without motion. A sob grew in his throat, though he knew not the reason for his anguish. A rapid clicking sound echoed in the distance as if a large machine were working. The voice hissed now.

"You must hurry! We are almost out of time! I will have no other option but to—"

Suddenly, the entire area shook violently as a tremor rippled throughout the ground. A moment later, he felt a hand—no—a _force_ touch him. It vibrated as if it was about to explode. The voice spoke its final verdict. This time, it was loud and clear.

"I'm sorry Kaleb. I don't have a choice either. Sleep well."

Just as his eyes snapped open, his world disappeared into another swirl of chaos, flashes of colors here and there. He was in a chamber; that far he knew. Kaleb caught a glimpse of something dark in color flick across his vision but his mind no longer worked. Whatever it was, it quickly slipped from the grasp of his memories and mental concentration became impossible. Kaleb closed his eyes and waited. Waited. And Waited.

**. . .**

After what seemed like a millennia, a sound that resembled rustling in grass deviated from the constant ringing in his ears. Gradually, the ringing faded and soon, all Kaleb heard was the reassuring familiarity of the wind. _I'm back,_ the boy thought. A breeze brushed his face and he exhaled in relaxation. He didn't realize he was holding his breath. After a few more peaceful moments, Kaleb's mind settled. Opening his eyes [once again], he sat up quickly and immediately felt dizzy and light-headed. Dark spots obscured his vision before eventually dissipating. _How long had he been out for?_ Observing his surroundings, Kaleb realized he was no longer in the schoolyard. A plain of tall-grass stretched almost endlessly around him save a humble, simple structure standing a couple hundred metres further away from where he was sitting.

"Hey—" he spoke loudly, to no one in particular. _That was his house._ But how did he travel so far from where he had fainted? It must've been at least 10 kilometres. He stood up in one swift motion and, forgetting about his previous malady, suffered an instant headache. The dark spots invaded his vision once more. When they faded, he groaned. He didn't realize how exhausted he was. _I'm done for the day._

As he walked towards his house he placed his palms behind his back and arched backwards in an effort to loosen tense muscles. Immediately, a shock pulsed throughout his body. Kaleb cried out more in surprise than pain. As soon as it struck though, it subsided.

"What—" Gently, he touched the small of his back, where the shock had emanated from. It was freezing to the touch. _Wait. Was that not where Malekai—oh that bitch—kicked me?_ Not a bruise was evident. Odd.

"_Kaleb."_

Soft as a whisper. The boy whipped his head around, frantically searching for the Voice.

"Who are you?"

There was no sign of anyone within a mile. Nobody could hide within this flat prairie.

"Why are you tormenting me?"

No answer. Was it a trick of the wind?

Or was he slowly going insane?

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhh cliffhangerrrrr (or whatever I could come up with in a few minutes :p )<strong>

**This story does proceed quite slowly as I like to play with the details, but I'll try to change my style and speed up the plot somewhat, if its too slow.**

**Anyways, leave your comments, feedback, critique, or suggestions in the review section below! It really helps and motivates me to write more efficiently! Don't be afraid to criticize the story, just don't be a b*tch about it xD.**

**Peace!  
>Nightrous<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Peace of Time

**ALRIGHTY. SO. Finally. I haven't updated in a LONG LONG time and thus, let me explain myself. Everytime I opened up the documents of various unfinished literary works of mine, I just stare and stare at the computer screen but nothing comes to me. Sometimes, the words just don't come to me. **

**I technically finished this chapter a few months ago but I was conflicted to what kind of plot path its structure would lead to and I changed it many many times. This is the final product I've created. **

**I will try my best to update as frequently as my creative mind will allow me, but I cannot guarantee a constant update schedule. Hence, I would ask that in an effort to speed up the process, readers comment on certain elements of the story, what you would like to see, who you would like to see, etc.**

**Alas, without further ado, I present to you the third chapter of this story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Peace of Time<p>

Kaleb couldn't get it out of his head. Even as he attempted to blank his thoughts, or at the least, think of something else, it stuck there, as if an annoying burr from an Ionian burdock. Those things _never _detach themselves when they get a hold on you.

The path he walked led him to the edge of the familiar prairie abode and into a more meadow-like area. As he walked, the events of the day before played in his head, over and over again. Whatever captivated his thoughts was already making its way through his body. Every flash of a memorable image caused a tremor through his hand. Every hiss, every click, every sound that echoed in his memory caused his lips to quiver. Every distinguishable word that he remembered, that_ Voice_, rebounded as a chill that shot down his spine.

Why did the Voice sound so familiar? It was putting him on the edge by every passing minute, every passing second. He shook his head vigorously, as if he could physically shake the thoughts out of head.

Kaleb was so enraptured within his psyche that he was momentarily unaware of what was in front of him. He deviated from the path, onto the grass, and crashed into the inconspicuous trunk of a tree.

"Oh for fuck's sake can you not give me inner peace for a mome—" he yelled in frustration to all the deities above, or in fact, no particular deity at all, but abruptly froze. The leaves that fell around him, vaguely pink in color, shaken from the impact of collision, gave off a strangely pleasant aroma. The scent entered his nose and entranced his entire being into a serene, state of relaxation. He felt his thoughts slowly seep out and his stress dissipate. He felt rejuvenated.

"Spectacular isn't it?"

Kaleb whipped around to see a man dressed in a pure white sleeved-cloak. Underneath, the man wore a thin white kimono. His hair was white—but his face was full of youth and vigour.

"What do you want?" Kaleb said, more out of irritation than hostility.

The man ignored him. "The sakura tree works wonders."

"What, do you want?" Kaleb repeated firmly.

The man sighed. "Oh so eager a boy, aren't you?"

Kaleb stared him down.

"If you don't have anything to say for yourself, I have a class to go to."

The man shrugged. Kaleb swore under his breath in irritation and turned, continuing towards his original destination.

"_Sequere vestigia patrum nostrorum_."

The man had called out to him again.

"What?"

"Follow the path of your predecessors"

A strong wind picked up and threw the leaves of the _sakura_ around the man. They swirled and rose, enveloping him. When the wind died down, he was gone.

Kaleb was speechless for a whole minute. Who was that man? Then again, who was he to dictate Kaleb's life? He swiftly decided to dismiss the man's advice and carried on towards his original destination.

**. . .**

"Five months from today, the Spring of Ionia will be upon us. Five months from now, you will reach encounter your most difficult task. It will determine your abilities. It will determine your place among us. It will determine—your future."

A murmur rippled across the Forum. Students from the entire academy had gathered here today on the instruction of the headmaster. A special announcement was to be made. Kaleb had walked into class and to his surprise, his fellow pupils were standing in an organized line, preparing to leave for the Forum. They were just as surprised to see him.

"You little fucker, how did you—" Malekai started for Kaleb but abruptly stopped after earning a glare from Mr. Lao-shin. As Kaleb brushed past his verbal assailant, Malekai whispered in his ear.

"Don't think you've got an edge over me," he hissed.

So for the past fifteen minutes, Kaleb had dedicated half of his attention to the headmaster's moderately exciting announcement while reluctantly, listening to a portion of Malekai's moderately empty threats.

"This, is your final challenge before you graduate into real men and women." The ripple morphed into shouts of approval.

"You can't run forever, little shit," Kaleb barely heard him.

"I will not reveal the nature of this challenge yet. It is too soon." The energy dissipated instantly.

"This will mark my vengeance. You will pay for my humiliation." Kaleb nodded as casually as he could to acknowledge the threat.

"The only aspect of the challenge that I will reveal, is that you will be working with one other individual as a team to complete the challenge!" The Forum exploded with furor and anticipation.

"Nobody's gonna want to pair up with you," Malekai smirked. "You'll only get in the way."

Malekai's final words burned into his heart and he grew red in the face. Seeing he had finally broke through Kaleb's psychological defenses, Malekai continued.

"I'll bet the unlucky guy who gets put up with you will sooner knock-you out than let you embarrass him. There's no place here for weaklings."

Kaleb clenched his fist until his knuckles grew white. _No, don't let him get into your head._

"I swear you'd be more useful unconscious, than awake and pussying out on every fight."

Kaleb uttered a cry two pitches above his normal tone and surged forward. But Malekai was ready for him. Catching the boy's fist in one palm, he used his other hand to chop at Kaleb's bicep, then his neck in two swift motions. Kaleb's right arm went completely limp and an instant later, his vision went black. The commotion had attracted the calm, but strict gaze of the headmaster.

"Is there something distracting you, _boy_?" the headmaster inquired, as if scolding a child.

Malekai held his gaze for a few moments before surrendering to the headmaster's authority.

"Nothing, Headmaster,"

The headmaster's eyes seemed to bore into Malekai's heart, seeing all that there was to be hidden.

"Is there something _distracting you_?" The headmaster repeated and glanced at the unconscious body of Kaleb.

"It was self-defense!" the boy blurted. _Why did he feel so weak before the headmaster?_

"Was it?" the elder man challenged him.

"He charged at me first," Malekai's voice faltered slightly. The man was embarrassing him in front of the entire academy! How dare he!

"_Boy_, remember, these eyes of mine miss _nothing_. But fair enough." The headmaster stepped forward and in a blurred motion, he was suddenly standing right beside Malekai. The boy yelped and stumbled backwards. The headmaster leaned close to Malekai's ear and whispered.

"I would tone down the arrogance, just slightly if I were you—_son of Icathia._"

Before Malekai could blink, the headmaster was back on the elevated platform, continuing from where he left off.

"You will be training together for the next few months! It is imperative you become as familiar as possible with your partner's strengths, weaknesses, combat styles, intellectual …" the headmaster droned on about the importance and reason behind the partnership aspect of the challenge and then proceeded to announce the respective pairs. But Malekai had adopted something similar to Kaleb's stance, registering half of the announcement, the other half of his mind occupied, _stunned_, by the headmaster's final words.

_Son of Icathia_. One of the many deep, dark secrets held within Malekai's heart. Locked away under his subconsciousness. Forgotten. And not without purpose. These were secrets he never wanted to remember again, and those eyes of his, those _eyes of the headmaster_ had bore into Malekai, had seen.

Seen EVERYTHING.

**. . .**

As Malekai stared blankly at the ground, seemingly segregated from reality, others were very much in the real world. Rosalyn and Irelia were making speculations of the possible teams for the challenge.

"I bet Shen's with Zed," Irelia said with certainty.

"If Shen's paired up with Zed, then Varus is probably with your brother, Zelos." Rosalyn concluded.

"We'll probably be together, in a team."

"I hope so."

Irelia suddenly laughed aloud, then covered her mouth, feeling self-conscious. She whispered to Rosalyn.

"What if Malekai got paired up with _him._" Irelia pointed at the body being carried away on a stretcher by the Ionian Med Corps.

"_Kaleb?!"_ Rosalyn let out a mocking laugh. "Malekai would kill him to keep him from getting in the way."

"Who wouldn't?" agreed Irelia.

"Ah, well. Best of luck to us all," sighed Rosalyn

Irelia giggled. "Yeah, luck for not getting paired up with that weakling right?"

"Ahaha yeah." Rosalyn said more to herself than her friend. "That too."

**. . .**

Kaleb woke up in a daze, with no idea of his whereabouts. His vision blurred in and out of focus and when he tried to move his limbs, they were nearly unresponsive, only somewhat twitching. He was lying on a small bed with a soft white mattress, obviously built to suit the slumbering needs of only one individual. A thin blanket was pulled up to his chest and fit snuggly under his arms. For some peculiar reason, the blanket seemed to be emanating a strange, yet comfortable, cool aura, as if to ward of the rather heated autumn weather. The right side of the bed was adjacent to the wall, which was painted with a light teal hue.

He looked to his right, where a large window revealed a clear blue sky with light trails of butts among the vibrant sea of azure. His neck suddenly flared in pain and he winced, groaning softly. He gently, almost hesitantly touched the spot in which the pain had occurred with his fingertips. Immediately the memories of the series of unfortunate events rushed back to him. He adjusted his arm to support his body weight as he shifted to sit up but his arm immediately buckled as his vision swam and his head, plagued by an intense, pulsating migraine.

When his vision cleared, he looked out the window. A familiar endless plain of tall grass welcomed his sight.

"Where—"

Kaleb looked about the room in wonder. _How had he gotten here?_ He took another careful scan of his surroundings and something caught his eye. There. Underneath a wooden shelf that jutted out of the wall opposite the bed was an inconspicuous sign, etched into the wall.

Habitually, he tried to swing his legs off the bed but a sharp pain took to his legs and he instead stumbled and crashed onto the floor in an awkward jumble. His arms had awakened but his legs were still asleep.

Kaleb sluggishly propped himself up against the side of the bed and pushed with his legs in a feeble effort to stand, but to no avail. His legs quickly grew numb each time and he slid back down in a slump. Sighing, he looked around the room searching for an object that could serve as a makeshift crutch. As his eyes hunted for a suitable object, his mind wandered elsewhere. Somewhere in the back of his head, he found the room hauntingly familiar. _Had he been here before?_ If he could explore what appeared to be a house in which he was located in one of its rooms, he could possibly make out his approximate whereabouts.

But first, he needed to get to the door.

After a few frustrating minutes of crawling about, Kaleb found an umbrella sitting underneath the bed. He painstakingly hobbled towards the door and in one final, desperate effort, turned the knob of the door and pulled.

For a moment, his vision blurred as the last of his energy flushed out. When it cleared, he stared into a relatively long hallway with stairs on the right leading down to the main floor. Kaleb did a double take.

It was his own house. Yet—it wasn't. Something was different about his surroundings, something . . . _wrong_. The paintings that lined the wall of the hallway were absent and instead of a bare wooden floor, a long carpet winded its way from one end of the hallway to the other.

_What happened?!_ _Is this some dream?_ It couldn't be a dream though. The pain in his neck, in his arms, the cool air about the house, and the warmth of the sunshine that shone through the window in the bedroom and seeped into the pores of his skin—everything was too real.

"Ah, you're awake. I knew I heard a crash upstairs."

Kaleb whipped around and in the process of doing so, his legs numbed at the perfect moment and he tripped yet again, ending up lying on the ground, clutching his poor arse and groaning more in irritation more than pain. He did locate the source of the voice though—standing before him was none other than the ageless man dressed in his thin white kimono. This time, the man held a small plate that held a fancy cup filled with steaming liquid.

"Care for some tea?'

Kaleb sighed exasperatedly and resigned to lying on the floor.

"It's called _Diachronika replica_. A form of suspended animation applicable to any building. If users of this technique are powerful enough they can even cover entire areas, possibly even whole cities." The man said.

Kaleb scratched his head in a vain effort to grasp the concept.

"Are you doing this?" the boy asked.

"Yes—and no. You can say I once _did_ this, in the past, but once I've _done _it, and as long as I'm alive, this timeless replica exists indefinitely. Something I learned from a few helpful summoners. I never thought I'd actually learn something new from those people. It's extremely useful for someone like me, someone with _chrono-dysplasia._"

"A timeless replica . . ." Kaleb repeated dumbly.

"Yes, a timeless replica," confirmed the man patiently. "And mind you, this here, actually isn't your—what do you youngsters call it nowadays? Ah yes, your house. This isn't your house. It will be though—in the future. This was once _my_ humble abode."

Kaleb looked at the man in surprise. The man continued.

"I once lived here. It was a lovely, peaceful place, where I could gather my chaotic thoughts without disruption."

The boy looked at him with skepticism.

"Who _are_ you? And why have you brought me here?"

"My name is Zerstes of Urtistan. But my people knew me better as Zilean."

* * *

><p><strong>What does the (annoyingly unkillable) Chronokeeper have to do with this story?! Find out in the next chapter!<strong>

**If you haven't done so already, comment on the story in the section below! **

**As for my other (more popular, I might add) fanfic, Reunions, I still haven't found a method of continuing the story that I see fit. In other words, its still in the process of becoming a "chapter" and its ideas are somewhat far from solid. Sorry for the wait :(.**

**Peace,  
>Nightrous<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: Power to Change

**Hey Readers! **

** . . .**

** . . .**

**You didn't actually expect me to say something did you? I'm back! From where or what I'm back from, that's a personal concern ;).**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but that's because I haven't posted (or wrote, as a matter of fact) anything in a LONG time, so I wanted to get _something_ up as soon as possible. Without further ado, read on!**

**~Nightrous**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Power to Change<p>

"Zilean . . . ?" Kaleb scratched his head. "Hmm. Never heard of you."

The man looked at him and smiled. "Ah, but you will soon. When you leave the safe realm of education and enter the world of adulthood, where there are real-time conflicts instead of training exercises, you will learn my name is known across Runeterra."

Kaleb brightened. "Are you an artist?"

Zilean raised one eyebrow and looked appalled at the naïve boy. "What? No, don't be foolish. How did you even get the _notion_ of an artistic impression?"

"You said you recreated stuff and built models of houses." The boy said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh well, Time _is_―what do you youngsters call it? Ah yes, Time is _artsy_, in a way. But no, I'm not an artist. I'm a chronomage. I manipulate time to my advantage, so long as to not disrupt reality and create a time paradox. "

Zilean walked past him, into the room in which Kaleb had previously exited.

"But of course, you already had suspicions of that didn't you?"

Kaleb blinked shyly, as if to cover up some naked, exposed part of his mentality. He slowly turned around to follow Zilean, careful not to trip over himself again.

Zilean continued. "Living across the span of several millennia has given me insight into reading another's expressions and interpret their emotions. Kaleb . . . you are definitely more difficult to read than the typical individual. You've put on a masterful façade. Covering up intelligence with dumb humour. Distracting the conversing other from―" Zilean's face softened. "―your weakness."

It was inconspicuous, but Kaleb darkened and bowed his head in shame.

"You've buried yourself under such powerful psychological barriers that . . . you didn't even realize your potential."

The boy looked apprehensive to what was to come. "I―I don't really understand."

"A regular person wouldn't be able to recognize the distinct features of the _Diachronika replica. _When they enter this realm, their memory and cognitive capacity are scrambled by our spells to prevent the _Distortion Effect, _which cripples the individual's ability to differentiate between reality and fantasy. A powerful, observant individual could perhaps achieve a delayed realization; their subconscious would reach an epiphany when inaccuracies are pointed out by their superior mental capacity."

"But I―" Kaleb stuttered.

"No, you actually did the exact opposite. Your brain immediately registered your surroundings as foreign and only later did your subconscious mind recognize the similarities to its realistic counterpart. Your mind is hardwired to prioritize and recognize the imperfections of these re-creations. That way, you can instantly determine between the actual form and its emulation."

"What am I doing here?"

Zilean nodded. He had been waiting for this question. "I brought you here―extracted you out of your present time and pulled you into this timeless realm. I brought you here to make a choice that holds the power to change your destiny. It will prepare you for an inevitable confrontation in the future. When the time comes, you will have to make another choice, a final decision."

The boy closed his eyes in an effort to organize his thoughts.

"The first option is simple. You can object to my approaches and return to the 'real' world. When you return, you will find yourself where you were before, lying on a hospitable bed being tended to by Ionia's doctors. The second is a bit more―complex."

Kaleb hobbled up to the bed and sat on it, exhaling deeply. He shuffled up to the window and placed his arms on the window sill, resting his chin on his overlapping palms. It was a lot to take in. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"What's the second choice?"

**. . .**

This was the quietest it had ever been in the Forum. Only a couple scarce whispers could be heard, scattered by the wind. It had been a week since the announcement of the final task and today had been designated by the headmaster as the day in which the teams were to be revealed.

After what seemed like a millennia, the Headmaster finally walked through the doors from the Academy garden, which was situated between the Forum and the Academy's educational facilities. He reached into his robe sleeve and pulled out a scroll that seemed as if made of some impossibly thin fabric. Much to the disappointment of many students, he ceased to unroll the scroll.

Scanning the crowd of students from one end to another, he seemed to examine each of the students individually reading their thoughts and emotions. Searching the crowd for an absent student, he was finally satisfied with the full attendance. He gently pulled on the purple string that bound the scroll and carefully unrolled it. The Headmaster cleared his throat and began to read.

"Your task―" The Headmaster paused and proceeded to correct himself. "Your _final_ task, students, is one that challenges every aspect of training or natural talent that you've learned and discovered at this Academy."

The students were silenced by their own anticipation.

"Your final task will push you and your teammate to your absolute mental, physical and spiritual limit. Heed my warning; it will require every inch of your being to be _ready_."

The students gripped the edges of their garments with excitement.

"Your final task―" The Headmaster seemed to be enjoying himself, dramatically stalling and observing the students' eager faces. He gave in to their pleading eyes. "―is simple. You are to follow a set of initial instructions that will direct you to different locations across the "Arena" which is a separate realm prepared especially for this task by the most competent monks and scholars of the Hirana Monastery. The different locations indicate the general location of your package. This package is hidden by the best of our Ionian scouts, trained by the Kinkou Order. When you find a package, you will find with it two different sets of instructions; the first will lead you to the designated drop-off point. The second will lead you to your next package. If you successfully deliver at least five packages, you pass the examination. After you've completed the basic five packages, you will still get subsequent sets of instructions leading you to other packages, but there will be an additional aspect. After you complete five, you may proceed to _steal_ packages from other teams. The speed in which you can deliver all five intial packages successfully and the subsequent capture-and-defend addition will account for the competitive aspect of this task. The top competitors will be awarded."

The Headmaster paused to catch his breath. The students in turn, held their breaths.

"I will now announce the teams. These teams were carefully created and its members, selected through thorough analysis of each individual's skill set. They are meant to ensure each team a generally equal chance of passing or even further, winning this challenge."

Immediately, the students began formulating and speculating the possible teams. Standing in the first few rows of students was Irelia, who glanced at Rosalyn nervously. Rosalyn nodded back at her and smiled reassuringly.

_Don't worry,_ she mouthed. Irelia returned the smile gratefully.

"First team: Ferris and Ivy." The students clapped and cheered in unison. Ferris and Ivy were a classic team. Ferris's reputable physical strength and endurance, with Ivy's agility and strategic prowess made them a formidable combo. It was not lacking in brain nor brawn.

The Headmaster was true to his word. Every team was 'generally' equal in abilities; it was impossible to balance a perfectly equal chance for each team. Some were stronger than others, and some, more strategically capable than others. Shen was, inevitably (even to the Headmaster) placed with Zed. The two boys earned a series of playful 'boos' and 'of courses' from the crowd of students and they grinned proudly at their infamous partnership. Meanwhile, Karma was placed with Varus, both known for their long-ranged—dubbed by the students as 'poke' or 'harass'—and both movement-enhancing and restrictive abilities. To Irelia's disappointment, Malekai was not partnered with Kaleb; he was instead, placed with Zelos. Both boys were known for having constant tricks up their sleeves. Teamwork was not their strongest aspect, but it didn't stop them from being a deadly team. After a while, Irelia heard what she was waiting for this entire time.

"Irelia. You have been partnered with—" The Headmaster said. Irelia gave Rosalyn a hopeful look. "—with Akali."

Irelia stepped forward, confused as to who this new partner of her's was, until a short girl with long black hair stepped forward as well.

"Hi, I'm Akali. I don't think we've met despite being in the same academy." The girl laughed. Irelia nodded, the surprise wearing off.

"Hey. Glad to team up with you." She looked nervously at Rosalyn, then back at the Headmaster. The man sighed and spoke.

"Rosalyn."

The girl raised her head to look at the Headmaster.

"Your partner will be Kaleb."

Rosalyn grew ghostly pale and became deaf to the world she knew.

**. . .**

"…"

_What was that sound?_

"—ssss"

_Was it hissing?_

"Rose."

_What? I don't smell anything flowery. Actually, I don't smell anything at all._

"Rose—ugh, Rosalyn!"

_Ahh, someone's calling for Rosalyn. _

"Rosalyn! Wake up!"

_Oh, is she asleep? Am I—asleep? What's, what's going on . . . am I—Rosalyn?_

"C'mon Rosalyn, answer me," the voice was getting anxious.

Slowly, the girl's eyelids fluttered and opened. Brightness flooded her vision and shapes began to solidify into human faces. Concerned human faces. Irelia's concerned face in particular. Irelia's mouth moved but Rosalyn could only hear muffled sounds with intervals of sharp ringing, as if her ears were a radio adjusting to a correct frequency. She waited, oblivious to what her friend was saying until her sense of hearing gradually returned to her. Irelia spoke again.

"Oh my goodness, Rosalyn, are you alright?"

Rosalyn tilted her head with a look of confusion.

"I can't believe you actually fainted." Irelia heaved a sigh of relief. "You weren't breathing for like a whole five minutes, Rose."

Her vision grew into focus and she noticed the courtyard was empty, except Irelia, Akali, Karma and Varus. Even the Headmaster was gone. Irelia stood up, her legs numb from squatting, and walked around stretching her legs. Her movement revealed a bright yellow sphere whose rays of light struck blindness into Rosalyn yet again. She lifted her left hand in an effort to cover her eyes from the sun.

"It's noon-time." She said dumbly. "Where is everyone?"

Irelia shook her head. "After the Headmaster finished announcing the teams, he dismissed all the senior students and said we have the rest of the day off. He said to use the time wisely, whether to start training and planning strategies with your partner or to get to know them better. So everyone else has either gone back home to slack off or left to go find some quiet place to train with their teammate."

Rosalyn's head was clearing up of its dizziness. "What should I do then?" She asked. Irelia shrugged and gave her a sympathetic look.

Karma answered her question. "Well, you can train with us if you want. We're planning on heading towards the Oruga Falls. There's a pretty diverse setup of environments around that area with various levels of difficulty."

Rosalyn nodded gratefully and pushed herself into a standing position. "Yeah, I guess I'll come with you. My partner . . . " She grew dizzy again. Even thinking about her current situation filled her with dread. "Kaleb won't be of any help any time soon."

"We should head off now then. It's quite a distance to walk." Varus informed them. As Rosalyn followed her friends off towards their destination, she felt a pang of jealousy. _Why did they get such good partners? I'm too—strong. Too good for this guy, Kaleb. If only I had a choice. I wish I could turn back time. I wish . . ._

_I wish this were all a dream._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yes, yes, <em>its not a long chapter but as I said, I wanted to get something up as soon as possible. I know its not a lot of action or excitement for the past few chapters, but its all contributing towards the plot development. **

**First timers, please remember to follow and favorite, and for all of you, comment on the story, be it a criticism, suggestion, or simply a random comment, cuz everything helps!**

**Peace!  
><strong>**Nightrous**

**P.S. For any of you waiting for an update on Reunions, I'm working on it. It may be another while, but I assure you, its progressing into a chapter. **


End file.
